We Need Your Help
by AudreyIsabelle28
Summary: Elena is wakes up to her screaming feverish son. What happens when the fever was just a warning.
1. Chapter 1

Elena woke up to crying and screaming like she'd never heard before. She flew out of her bed into the room across the hall from hers. There she found her one and a ½ old son standing sobbing in his crib. "Adian mommy's here baby, shhh." He was burning up "What's the matter baby?" Adian was in pain, his fever was at 102, Elena did the only thing she knew and called her dad.

Grayson was a pediatrician back in Mystic Falls. Elena had moved away before she found out she was pregnant with Adian and vowed she'd never come back. There was just too much hurt, and memories there for her. She and Adian now lived in Boston, and despite having some of the best hospitals in the country, she still called her dad when it came to her son.

"Dad, he's burning up, his fever is at 102, and he's screaming crying in pain. What do I do?"

"Elena 1st calm down. Did you give him anything to help with the fever?" During her panic, she didn't even think to give him anything. She just called her dad.

"No" she said and she let out her breath she didn't know she was holding. "Start with Tylenol, and call me in the morning", Grayson instructed.

Elena ran to her medicine cabinet and found the baby Tylenol, and administered it to her blue-eyed son. She rocked Adian in the rocking chair her mom had rocked her in as a baby until he was falling back into a slumber. Elena put him back into his crib and crawled back into her bed. There she started crying. She missed him, she needed him, his son needed him, even if he didn't know he existed.

"_Elena, you know I'll always love you right? I just don't think we can do this anymore." _

_Elena body was wrapped in Damon's arms as he spoke those words, she looked up with tears in her eyes._

"_Damon why are we here then? Why am I back in your bed?" _

_Truth of the matter than had broken up. Elena had gone to school in Boston, and long distance did nothing for their relationship. She was graduating after the next semester, and had planned to move back to Mystic Falls, hoping they could reconnect. _

"_Elena, I met someone new"._

_With those words, she wrapped herself in the sheets, and franticly looked for her clothes. _

"_Elena, Elena" Damon demanded her attension. She stopped, looked up at him, "I'm getting married, I just wanted to have this last time with you to say goodbye"._

_Elena could hardly see, the tears blocked her line of sight. Her body was shaking, and she couldn't help the feeling that her heart was broken in a million pieces. _

"_Damon.." she barly managed to get out. "I hate you, I never loved you and you don't get to be the one to say goodbye. I never want to see you again." _

_Elena ran out of Damon's apartment and slammed the door behind her. Her back hit the wall next to the door, and she slid down till she was crying into her knees. She told him, she hated him, that she never loved him, that she never wanted to see him again. All lies, everything last word, but she needed to make him feel her pain._


	2. Chapter 2

It was 4:30 am and the screaming started again. Something was very wrong. Adian was the most relaxed, even-tempered baby. He was sweet, and a total mama's boy. So this whaling crying was not normal. Elena picked him up, but everything she did seemed to make him scream louder. It was like her touch was causing more pain. In a panic and a loss of what do, Elena grabbed Adian's diaper bag, car keys and cell phone. Her baby needed help.

Adian cried, the entire ride to the Children's Hospital. Elena was helpless, she was lost, she was alone, and terrified. She carried her little boy into the ER, trying not to be the cause of his screams. The nurse at the reception desk saw Elena struggle to keep her son calm and saw as she was losing it herself. "Miss. Gilbert isn't it?" Shocked Elena just shook her head, and then she remembered.

"_Miss. Gilbert, when did your contractions start? Nurse Bennett questioned. "Elena, please my name is Elena. They started around 1pm, but I wasn't sure they were contractions, so that's why"…. Elena held her breath as another contraction hit her… "I didn't come to the hospital sooner". Nurse Bennett handed Elena a hospital gown, and smiled. "First baby?" she asked. "Uh huh" Elena let out. A few hours went by and Elena's labor seemed to come to a stand still. Her dad was on the first plane out of Mystic Falls to Boston, and it seemed like he would make it in time for his grandson to be born. BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP, all of a sudden the monitor hooked up to Elena's abdomen, start to going off. Nurse Bennett ran into the room, with a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?" Elena cried out. " I'll have to get the doctor," the worried nurse said. Elena grabbed her arm before she could run out. "Please what's wrong". Reluctant to say anything the nurse said, "Your baby's heart rate is dropping, we will need to deliver now". Elena was rushed into the operating room and in 10 minutes her son was crying to her relief. "It's a beautiful, healthy boy" the doctor said from behind the sheet that lay in front of Elena. "Congratulations Mommy" Nurse Bennett said as she introduced Elena to her son. "What is his name?" "Adian Grayson Salvatore"_

"Elena, please call me Elena" she managed to speak. "Please, Adian is burning up, he's in pain, I didn't know what else to do". The tears were now flowing freely, as Nurse Bennett moved them into a triage room. The day Adian was born was Bonnie's first day at the hospital. She was the same age as Elena and couldn't believe she was alone having a baby. It was a day and a patient she couldn't forget. Bonnie moved around the room and took Adian's vitals, drew blood, and questioned Elena. Elena looked beyond tired, and terrified. Bonnie would make sure the blood work would be rushed, so she could relieve the look of the 25-year-old mother staring back at her.

The doctor had ordered morphine to help Adian with the pain, and said the blood tests would be done in the next hour. Elena now held her sleeping son in her arms, he was still burning up, but at least he seemed a bit more comfortable. She managed to doze off until a knock startled her from sleep. "Miss. Gilbert? I'm Dr. Saltzman. We have Adian's blood work back." Bonnie was standing next to him as he sat down to deliver Elena the news that would change her entire world. "Did anyone come with you to the hospital Miss. Gilbert, Adian's father…" "His FATHER is not involved" Elena bit out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by that Miss. Gilbert, it's just this news is hard to take in." Elena began crying more and more, before Dr. Saltzman could provide her with Adian's diagnosis. Leukemia. Her beautiful boy had cancer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad, I need you here "Elena was hyperventilating when tried to get the words out over the phone.

"Elena what is going on, calm down sweetheart" Grayson stiffed as he heard his little girl cry. He had heard her say those words before but never with the sadness and terror in her voice.

"Leukemia, Adian has leukemia Dad". He could hardly make out the words Elena was saying, but he did and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'll be on the next flight out Elena".

"_Dad, I need you here, I'm scared" Elena was sitting on the side of the tub in her new Boston apartment clutching her phone._

_Grayson and Elena were extremely close since Miranda died when she was 4. Elena was his pride and joy. She was his world. _

"_Elena, your fine, I know moving to Boston after graduating wasn't what you planned, but you're stong…"_

"_Daddy stop" Elena cut him off during one of his many you're a strong independent women speeches. She was crying now, and Grayson wasn't there to hold her. He wasn't there to make her feel safe from whatever she was scared of. _

"_Honey tell me what's wrong", Grayson, said as he ran his fingers through his hair. _

"_I'm pregnant Daddy". _

Grayson got on the next plane to Boston as he promised his little girl. How could this be happening? Elena had already been through too much and he began to feel so much remorse. It was suppose to be his job to protect his child, and well he hadn't done a very good job of that. Now she was hurting in the worst way possible and even being a doctor he didn't know how he could fix it. The flight landed and he rushed straight to the hospital.

"Excuse me" Grayson said as he ran up to the reception desk.

"Yes how may I help you"

"I'm looking for my grandson's room Adian Gilb… I mean Adian Salvatore," he stuttered out.

"Room 706 sir" the receptionist said.

Adian Salvatore he still couldn't believe Elena gave him Damon's name.

_Grayson arrived on the labor and delivery floor, to be there when his baby had her own baby. Much to his surprise when he walked into Elena's room, she was sitting up holding a small bundle in her arms. She had never looked so happy, and was cooing at the small form in her arms. _

"_Daddy" she looked up and said. "Come meet your grandson". The smile she had was contagious and Grayson felt his lips turn upward into the same grin._

"_Daddy, meet Adian Grayson Salvatore" she said with tears of joy. _

_Grayson was taken back on his grandson's last name, but shared the moment with Elena as she handed Adian over. He visited with his new grandson, and soon he was asleep in his arms._

"_Elena, sweetheart, why did you give my grandson Damon's last name?"_

"_Simple Daddy because as much as I'm hurt and devastated by Damon, Adian is a Salvatore. I can't change that"._

Grayson was brought out of his thoughts as soon as he saw his beautiful Elena crying sitting in the chair next to an empty crib. He rushed over to comfort her, and she just collapsed.

"Where is he", he said trying to start strong.

"They took him for more tests. I don't know what to do daddy. I can't lose him"

"Elena look at me, that will not happen. We will find out the options and get a treatment plan set up right away." As he embrased his daughter, the nurse came back in with the small boy.

"The doctor will be in shortly," Bonnie said as she placed Adian back in Elena's arms.

An hour or so later, Dr. Saltzman walked into room 706. Elena was sitting with her father, staring into the crib that looked more like a jail cell than a place for a child.

"Excuse me Miss. Gilbert, I apologize for the interruption, but I'd like to go over my treatment plan for Adian". Elena nodded, and Dr. Saltzman came in and sat down.

"I apologize this is my father, Dr. Grayson Gilbert. He is a pediatrician back in Mystic Falls."

"I'm sorry we have had to meet in this fashion Dr. Gilbert." Dr. Saltzman said as he looked through the chart. "As we stated previously Adain has leukemia. We'd like to start him on rounds of chemotherapy, but we will need to find a bone marrow donor as soon as possible."

"What does that involve?" Elena spoke up.

"We did a biopsy of your son's tissue, and the sooner we start the better as he amount of white blood cells not maturing correctly are increasing rapidly. I'd like to start the chemotherapy tonight, and then we will can start testing family members to see if they are a match to be his donor. Induction can start as soon as you sign these papers." Dr. Saltzman explained as he handed Elena the papers.

"He'll be ok right?" she said, this time holding back the tears.

"I want to give you as much hope as possible, and you did the right thing by brining him in when you felt something was wrong. Something has to be said for a mother's intuition." Elena signed the papers, and the nurses came in moments after Dr. Saltzman left.

"Miss. Gil.. I mean Elena, we can take you and your father down to be tested for Adian's donor now".

"Thank you Nurse Bennett"

"Elena, please call me Bonnie" With that Elena kissed her little blue eyed boy and prayed she was a match.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena had fallen asleep on the bed, next to her son. She needed to be strong for her little boy, but she felt she was unraveling fast. Elena couldn't help but think of the other set of blue eyes that she so desperately wanted with her. She hadn't told Damon she was pregnant, he didn't know about Adian. Her Adian was a mini Damon, minus the cocky behavior, but then again he was only 1 1/2 old. It was probably inventible that he be inheriting some of Damon's personality as well as looks. Her mind was starting to race, would she ever get to experience his personality as he grew? What if he didn't make it? All of a sudden she sat straight up from the hospital bed in a panic. It was still dark outside, and her son lay sleeping in the crib next to her. Elena stood up and walked over to the crib, and stroked her sleeping baby's raven locks. As if he knew she needed him, he opened is eyes and stared at his mom. It was only a brief moment, as he closed them once again. Elena went to sit down, as the door to her son's room opened to reveal Dr. Saltzman.

"Miss. Gilbert, may I speak with you?" Dr. Saltzman said in a soft voice.

Elena stood up and walked out the door with the doctor.

"Miss. Gilbert, we have the test results from both you and your father's swabs." Dr. Saltzman explained, but Elena didn't need to hear his words to know the outcome.

"Neither of us our a match, are we?" Elena spoke up.

"I'm sorry Miss. Gilbert, is there any other family members that can be tested?" he said with a disappointed look on his face. "Family is typically the best for matches".

"May I have a moment doctor?" Elena started to walk away. Adian was her life; she knew what she'd needed to do. The internal battle she's had with herself, from the day she found she was pregnant, was no longer a battle. She had to put up the white flag and surrender. It was time to tell Damon.

Elena went back into Adian's room and waited for her father to return. She knew going to Damon was her only option. Grayson returned at 9am with coffee for himself and Elena.

"Elena….Elena…." Grayson called. She was in a trance and it took him a minute or two to break it.

"Dad, I need to go home." she stated simply.

"Go Elena, get cleaned up, sleep"

" No Dad", again cutting him off, "I need to back to Mystic Falls".

"We weren't matches?" he answered back.

"I need to tell him daddy, he is my only option".

"_Elena, who's the baby's father" Grayson said at his daughter's revelation. He asked the question, he was just hoping the answer wasn't Damon Salvatore. _

"_Damon" she cried out. _

"_Daddy he is getting married, he doesn't need to know. I can take care of this baby on my own." _

_Grayson bit his tongue and promised Elena he would take his grandson's paternity to the grave._

"Go, Elena, I'll stay with Adian" Grayson said softly as he hugged his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon stood in front of his fireplace with his third glass of Bourbon for the day. His engagement to Katherine ended almost as fast as it started. It was about two weeks after his heart broke, and he broke her heart. His Elena, He told himself moving on by marring Katherine, would make her pursue her dreams. She would leave Mystic Falls and never look back. Well it worked; Elena hasn't been back to Mystic Falls in over two years. Yet Damon wasn't married, he was alone in his family home in Mystic Falls.

_The situation wasn't ideal but if he hadn't broke Elena's heart, she wouldn't have gone after her dreams of publishing her novel. . He was in a daze as he walked into his apartment. The shower was on, as he walked into his bedroom. He sat down on the bed, to start taking off his shoes, when he noticed voices coming from his bathroom. "Katherine, are you talking to yourself again" he let out a slight chuckle. When there was no response Damon walked into the bathroom to join his fiancé. He was going to make an effort to make his upcoming marriage work. It wasn't like Katherine and Damon didn't have a past. They grew up next door to each other and dated briefly before Damon met Elena. That's when he noticed; there was suit coat, and button down shirt that didn't belong to him thrown on the floor. He looked up at his glass-enclosed shower to see his baby brother with his fiancé's legs wrapped around him. At a loss for words he just opened up the shower door with both of the standing in silence and took back the ring on Katherine's left hand. That was the end of their engagement._

The doorbell rang and Damon stated to stumble down the hallway to answer it. "Go away, no one is home," he yelled out as he fell into the wall. The person behind the door was persistent and kept at the doorbell despite his yelling. " This better be good," he stated as he opened the door. In total shock, he immediately started to sober up, his Elena had come home. "Elena, he struggled to say".

Elena's heart crashed against the inside of her chest as she pulled up in front of the Salvatore Boarding house. She had found out from her father, that Damon had moved here just over a year ago after his parents we're killed in a car accident. It was his childhood home and was left to him in their will. She walked up to the door and ran the doorbell. She heard him start yelling from behind, he was drunk she was certain. It didn't matter; she needed to do this for her son. When the door opened, the tears started to fall. She didn't know how she could possibly still have tears left to cry.

"Damon, we need to talk." she said as she brushed by him and into the foyer of his home. " I'm sorry I don't want to disturb you and Katherine, but.. " "Katherine isn't here. I didn't marry her, I broke it off" he was able to say before she went on her rant, he was sure was coming.. "What?" she said in surprise. "She married Stefan, they moved to Italy, after I found them together in my shower." Elena just stood there staring at him for a moment before she looked into his eyes and saw the reason she came.

"Damon, you have a son." She looked down towards the floor now sobbing. Damon didn't move, he just repeated the sentence over and over in his head. After a moment he turned around and walked a few feet back gathering his thoughts. He stopped and turned back towards Elena who was still sobbing uncontrollably. She was broken; he needed to fix what he did. He walked back up to her, putting his hand under her chin pulling it up so her eyes were fixated on his. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he said in a loving tone. "Damon he's sick, I need your help. We need your help". It came out harsh. His blue eyes looked confused, hurt, sad, in love all at the same time. "Elena what do you mean he's sick?" "Leukemia" was all she said as she sunk down to the couch. "I came to see if you were a match for bone marrow" Damon just stood there looking at Elena. It seemed like hours went by, when it was just minutes of silence. Damon got the courage to walk over to Elena got down on his knees and took her hands in his. "We have a son". Then kissed Elena with more passion and love than he'd ever had done before. It wasn't one sided as Elena kissed Damon back with the same emotions. "I'm scared", she finally said as their lips parted. "Me too" Damon breathed back, as their foreheads touched.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Damon.." she barley managed to get out. "I hate you, I never loved you and you don't get to be the one to say goodbye. I never want to see you again." He watched Elena from is bed, walk out of his life. The pain in his chest was heavy and tears rolled down his cheek. He did this for her, he kept telling himself, but that didn't make it any easier._

Damon startled awake, only to see a sleeping Elena in the seat next to him. He noticed how their hands had somehow intertwined in their state of unconsciousness, and he did nothing to move them apart. The news that Elena brought him came with so many emotions, and he didn't know if he was ready to process them all. He looked down at her small frame, and saw all the stress, fear, anxiety; love had taken its toll on her body. His thumb started to trace small circles on her hand, and held it tighter than before. Did she really hate him, would she understand that his love was so great that he had to let her go? Now he had a son, and terribly sick son. Damon thought he did what was right, but now he regretted it all. What if he asked Elena to stay forever with him that morning? Maybe then his son, and Elena would not be in so much pain.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have started our final decent into the Boston Area, please make sure your seatbelts are fastened" the flight attendant announced.

Elena stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes and saw Damon. He was starting and looked so lost.

"Hi" she said sleepily.

Instead of a reply he just kissed the top of Elena's head, still grasping her hand. The flight landed and before Damon knew it he was standing in front of the Children's Hospital. He followed the frail woman, into the elevator, and saw her hands shaking as she went to push the 7th floor button. Each stood on opposite sides of the elevator in silence, not sure if their were words to express the fears each had when the doors reopened. DING… and this was it the doors to the 7th floor opened. Elena walked out, with Damon close behind. They swiftly walked down the hall to stop in front of room 706. Damon's eyes immediately gazed to the name on the chart hanging from the door. . His eyes were wide, and he ran his hands through his hair.

"Damon are you going to come in", Elena saw the fear in his eyes. He didn't say anything he just turned around and started walking back down the hallway.

"Damon, please" she cried out. He couldn't do this right now, he need to collect his thoughts.

Grayson hear his daughter's cries through the door of Adian's room. As he rushed out to embrace Elena, he saw Damon walking the other direction. Grayson kissed his daughters cheek, trying to comfort her then ran after him. He found a distressed Damon sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands pulling at his hair.

"Damon" Grayson said sternly. Damon looked up, his eyes were blood shot, puffy, and pained. Damon's whole life had changed in the last 24 hours. The love of his life, showed up on his doorstep, he found out he had a son, his son was very ill, and now his emotions had caught up with him.

"Why didn't she tell me?" was all he managed to get out.

"She wanted you to be happy, you were getting marr.."

"I didn't get married, I wanted her to live her dreams and she couldn't do that with me weighing her down" Damon shot out.

Grayson sat down and patted Damon on his shoulders.

"Damon, they need you, there will be time for this another day. Come and meet your son".

They stared at each other, and Grayson helped Damon to his feet. Damon reached the door to room 706, and Grayson spoke again. "Thank you Damon" and then walked away. He knew that this needed to be a private moment between the three of them.

Damon's heart was beating at record speed he was positive, his palms were sweating and tears were threatening to fall again. He pushed the door open slightly and stepped in. He froze at the sight in front of him. Elena sat in a rocking chair, with a little raven-haired boy sitting on her lap. She looked so natural at holding him, despite the IV's running in and out of his leg. As she swept the hair on his head back, she noticed Damon. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans, his face looked like he'd been crying, or maybe he was tired, she couldn't tell. He slowing shifted towards them, and stopped when he was directly in front of them. His hands now free from his pockets gently touched the top of Adian's head. Damon's eyes were gleaming, and a single tear ran down his face. A smile crept upon Elena's face "Damon, this is your son Adian Grayson Salvatore"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey little man, everything is going to be ok, I promise. Do you know I'm your daddy? ..Sigh.. I didn't know I was even a daddy till yesterday. I'm not sure I'll be a good father, but I'll try my best. Your mom really needs you to get better; we really need to you to get better. Listen, I'll make you a deal, you pull through this and I'll teach you to ride a bike, play baseball, and even how to get the girl. Damon whispered to his son as they rocked back and forth.

Elena was just about to step back into the room when she heard Damon talking sweetly to their son. She let out a soft laugh as she heard the last statement Damon promised to teach Adian. This laugh made Damon look up, to see Elena standing sheepishly against the doorframe. "It not like he'll need to learn that last part, its in his blood, I mean look at him". The lighthearted atmosphere Damon created was refreshing. All that changed when Dr. Saltzman walked into the room.

"Miss. Gilbert may I have a word outside" eying Damon in the room.

"No, it's ok, this is Damon Salvatore. Adian's father" said Elena

"The results from the last swab came back. Mr. Salvatore is not a match. I assure you Miss. Gilbert this isn't the end of our search; we will look at the bone marrow registry and go from there. Your son is responding better than most to the chemotherapy, and I would like to continue it weekly. He'll continue to be lethargic, a bit irritable, his appetite may decrease, but you're free to take him home." He said using his best bedside manner. This was never news you wanted to deliver to parents. "I'll have the scripts for the pain medication drawn up and your discharge papers."

Elena stood, with her arms wrapped around her waist. The look on her face was beyond devastation. Damon placed Adian back in his crib and walked over to Elena.

"Lena, it's going to be ok"

"Ok? Ok? Do you really think any of this is OK Damon? My little boy has cancer. Why… why…. This isn't suppose to happen. He didn't do anything wrong." She turned and started pacing back and forth.

"Elena" Damon reached out towards her.

"Don't touch me, don't ever touch me Damon. You don't care, don't pretend too."

That didn't stop Damon; he knew Elena was putting up that wall again that she did when he broke her heart that last day in his bedroom. He grabbed her and held on tight, as she punched his chest and said, " Damon I hate you, I hate you, I hate you". She just kept repeating that over and over then fell into his chest. She was crying and hyperventilating again, and he just held her close. He pushed his tears aside and let her have this moment. He kissed the top of her head, and said "I love you, I care Lena, I love our son, I'm not going to let you push me away."

Grayson walked in minutes later to find his daughter wrapped up in Damon's arms. As soon as Damon saw him walk in, he let Elena go to her Dad. "Damon's not a match Daddy." Grayson hugged his daughter and looked over at Damon who looked like he had failed Adian, Elena and himself. He was taking this harder than Grayson thought. He rubbed her back as Bonnie walked into the room with the scripts and discharge papers. As Elena signed them, Bonnie took the IV's out of the little boy's leg. Damon and Grayson had stepped out so they weren't in the young nurses way.

"Elena" Bonnie spoke up.

"Hmm?" She said as she packed Adian's teddy bear back into his diaper bag.

Bonnie picked up the little boy and placed him in Elena's arms. " Have you ever thought of having another baby?"

" I hardly think now is the time to think about having more children Bonnie. My son is sick" Elena bit out.

"I didn't mean it to come across that way, I just thought it could help Adian. It's just…. it could take a while for a match to come across for the bone marrow Adian will need. Umbilical cord blood transplant could be a option. I just don't think Dr. Saltzman suggested it with you being a in the situation your in. Siblings are more often a match for bone marrow, than the parents"

Elena just stood there in awe. "Well that doesn't seem like a feasible option for me Nurse Bennett." Back to formalities.

Elena stormed out of the room, contemplating what was just said. Was she already weighing the pros and the cons? Would she tell Damon what Bonnie just said? Too many thoughts were running through her head. A baby to save her entire reason for being. She just kept walking as Damon and Grayson struggled to keep up with her pace.

"Lena, slow down". Damon caught up to her and stared into her big brown eyes. "Where did you go just now?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Damon please stop" the conviction in her voice made him take a step back. He stood there not know what just happened. Elena placed Adian in his car seat, then kissed her dad and drove away. She didn't even look back.

Grayson turned back to Damon "How about I buy you a drink Damon". His feet started shuffling forward but his head was still looking back as the lights of Elena's car faded away. Grayson knew his daughter needed space, and Damon needed to understand where Elena was coming from. Damon didn't even know where to begin, so he just stated downing the Bourbon the bar tender placed in front of him.

"She's confused Damon, you broke her heart, and Adian is her life. I'm not a violent person but when I found her shattered standing in my foyer two years ago, I wanted you to feel pain. She had her suitcases packed, and I knew Elena wouldn't step back in Mystic Falls again. For whatever reason she fell in love with you, against all my warnings." Grayson spilled as he took a large gulp from his glass.

"I did it for her" Damon said blankly

"How was that possibly for her Damon? She was completely blind by her love for you."

"I know". There was a long pause between Damon's next words. "She was going to move back. I couldn't let her do that. I know I shouldn't of saw it but I did."

"What are you talking about?" Grayson was hanging on Damon's words.

"Even though she had a semester left of school, the publisher she was interning at offered her a job when she graduated. I saw the exchange of emails on her computer. It would have been her first steps to publishing her novel she'd been working on since high school. I called Caroline to see if she knew why Elena was making excuses not to take the position. Caroline told me she was going to turn it down and move back to Mystic Falls for me. I couldn't let her do that. I know how important it was to her. I loved her too much too let her do that. That night after speaking with Caroline, I went up to the Grill and had a few drinks. Katherine was at there and I told myself I was going to move on for Elena's sake. Katherine and I went on a few dates, and then I proposed. It wasn't anything like I had imagined it would be. Katherine was more concerned what the size and the cut of the diamond was, then she was with a future with me." Damon said matter of fact.

"Why didn't you let her go then Damon?"

"I DID. You know that" Damon cocked his head to the side when he fought with the words that came out of his mouth.

"Not before you left her broken, scared, and pregnant."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"For all she knew you were getting married, and couldn't bare to face you again."

"I love her, I never stopped," he said as he turned to face Grayson.

"As much as I hate what you did Damon, I know you love her. I know she still loves you. So against everything I want for her and Adian you need to fight for them. She's stubborn, like her mother, so it's not going to be easy. Go to them."

Grayson slipped a piece of paper over the top of the bar with an address on it.

"I have a flight to catch" Grayson took the last swig of his whiskey and patted Damon on the back. "Take care of them Damon".

With that Grayson walked away hoping he had done the right thing. Damon Salvatore could be the best or the worst for his daughter. Maybe he was both, but then again how could he judge. Miranda was that for him.

Damon looked down at the address, he stood up with a heavy heart and walked out of the small corner bar. He was going to fight for them.

Elena laid Adian down on her bed, not wanting to be alone tonight. All she could think of was what Bonnie had said as she was leaving the hospital. Having another baby could save Adian. She didn't know why she was still thinking at all now. Instead she decided she needed to do something she hadn't done in years, she needed to talk to her mom.

"Mom, I'm so lost. Dad tells me that you would have told me that we aren't handed situations we can't deal with, but this time I think your wrong. Adian didn't do anything wrong, he is just my sweet innocent little boy. Ahh and Damon. He consumes me, my heart, my head, I lose it around him. I can't turn my mind off mom, I wish you were here to give me some sort of direction." Elena was startled out of her confession with a loud banging on her door. She quickly checked Adian, whipped her tears, and went to the door.

"Damon" her eyes closed as she looked up towards the heavens. Was this her Mom's way of direction?


	9. Chapter 9

"Elena" As soon as the words exited his mouth, they heard whaling coming from the next room.

"MAMA, MAMA" Adian little voice screamed in between sobs. Elena had vanished before Damon had time to comprehend who was calling to her. He ran after her, and stopped when he saw Elena sitting on her bed holding Adian.

"Hush baby, I'm here" Elena kissed his head in-between words. Adian continued to cry. Damon walked over and sat next to Elena and placed his hand on Adian's back.

"Hey buddy, its ok". Adian's big blue eyes wondered in the direction of those words and saw Damon. His little arms reached over and he started to squirm in Elena's grasp. To Damon's surprise Adian was now in his and Elena's eyes began to get moisten.

"Shh, see I told you it was ok" Damon whispered in his son's ear. Elena moved franticly around the room to get Adian's pain medicine. Once she located it, she mixed it in his bottle and handed it over to Damon. "Drink up Son" he said in any utterly low tone like his father would have done. Elena caught up in so much worry, could do nothing but laugh at Damon's voice. Maybe she was just over tired, or maybe it was the situation in general but she was laughing and smiling.

God he loved her smile and laugh. It was always what brought him back down to earth. Slowly Adian fell back asleep and Damon handed him back to Elena. Promptly Elena walked over to Adian's room and laid him in his crib before returning to her room where Damon remained. He was looking at photos around her room. One caught his eye in particular.

"_I can't believe your going to Boston for school Lena. I'm going to miss you so much I'm going to visit every other weekend"._

"_I can't wait baby, but every other weekend?_

"_Fine I'll come every weekend"_

"_Damon that's not what I meant". Elena smiled and smacked his chest. "You have 1 year left at Virginia Tech, you can't be traveling weekly to see me. I mean it's not that I don't want you too, but you're in the final stretch. Your Dad wants to retire and you my love will be head of Salvatore Inc. However if you fail out for me, I'm sure not only will your dad murder you but me as well." Smirking with her big brown eyes she pecked Damon on the Cheek. _

"_Ahh… don't go babe. Lets just stay here forever" Just then the skies opened up and the rain came pouring down._

"_Damon, I'm not staying here forever, I'm going to look like a drown rat" she said as she started running towards the boathouse where all their friends were gathered for the last party of the summer._

_Damon chased after her, and caught her by the waist spinning them around. "I love you Miss. Gilbert". His lips crashed into hers as the rain soaked them both. Elena pushed her lips further into his and kissed him with all her heart. "I love you Mr. Salvatore," she whispered as they finally broke from their kiss. "Race you" Damon smiled as he started running full speed towards the boathouse. "Damon, not fair you cheat" he heard Elena complaining behind him. Finally they reach the boathouse both laughing and completely drenched._

"_I don't want to know what you two were doing" Caroline said as she saw them coming in out of breath. "Oh really Blondie?" Damon said snickering to himself. "Elena and I were just having the most jaw dropping se…" "Damon ahhh earmuffs" Caroline screamed as she moved further away from Damon. _

"_Come on everyone group picture" Stefan pushed everyone in. "Caroline, try not to look so repulsed by Damon" _

"_Repulsed? I'm the definition of HOT," Damon said in reply to his brother. Elena just laughed and held Damon's hand with so much emotion. Then the camera flashed._

"Caroline was so annoyed with you that night" Elena smiled when she saw the picture Damon was looking at.

"When wasn't she?"

"True"

"That was a good night. A VERY good night if I remember correctly" Damon wagged his eyebrows. Elena sent a pillow flying in his direction at his comment.

"Oh come on Lena, you didn't forget did you."

"Really Damon, Really? Do you think I could forget that? Do you think I ever forgot any of the times you made love to me? " Elena said all serious now.

"Wooo…. Mood changer. What's going on in your head Elena? I need you to let me in"

"Let you in? Why would I do that? God Damon, you broke my heart. I loved you more than I did myself." She said trying not to cry.

"So DID I" It did come out not the way he thought it would, but if this was the breaking point let it be. "I loved you so much Elena, I proposed to Katherine. I didn't love her, but you wouldn't of perused your novel if I didn't"

"Damon what are you talking about"

"I saw the emails Elena. You were going to move back to Mystic Falls for me. I had just officially taken over Salvatore Inc. and you were going to forget your dreams for me."

"Damon don't you see you are my dreams. You are my everything. I wanted to come home and live my dream with you". She hadn't realized that all her words were present tense.

"Elena, I never stopped loving you. I love you now; I loved you before I knew what love was. Now I have a son whom I just met and that love is amplified by 1000 for both of you. I'm not expecting you to forget your pain; I just want a chance to fight for us. All of us."

"Damon I don't know if I can do this." She sat down at the edge of her bed. "I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"Elena you are the strongest person I know," he said now cupping her face.

"Let me finish Damon. I don't know if I can ask you to do what I need you to do."

"Lena, anything I'll do anything for you and Adian. Anything" he said with despair. He wasn't going to lose her, and would give her the world to make that happen.

Elena closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek. Damon rubbed it away with his soft touch.

"A baby. Damon I need you to give me another baby."


	10. Chapter 10

His hands were still cupping Elena's face, but they seemed to tremble now. His head dropped and he closed his eyes. What did she just say? Why would she ask now of all times for another baby? She had just shown up after 2 years on his doorstep less than 3 days ago, and told him he had a son who was sick. Now she wants another baby?

"Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"Say something"

He stood up and started pacing Elena's bedroom. "What do you want me to say Elena? I'm not even sure what your asking".

"Damon, I'm not sure what I'm asking either. I can't live without him"

"Ok, listen Elena, you are confusing the hell out of me. I just found you again, and you are pushing and pulling me in and out. I'm scared as hell that I'm not going to give you the right answer, or do the right thing but did you just ask me to give you another baby? "

"Another baby could be a match for Adian." Elena cried out.

It hit Damon like a ton of bricks. He realized what Elena was saying. He wasn't a match for bone marrow, but a sibling had a higher chance of being one. What she was asking him for was to help their son. "Elena, look at me" He had stopped in front of her. "Do you still love me?"

"What do you think Damon? I've never been able to escape you." Tears ran down her face as she closed the space between them. "Please, love Adian enough to do this".

"Say it"

"Say what Damon?"

"That you love me."

"I lov…. I love you Damon" she felt the tension break as the words came out of her mouth.

"I know" he smirked

Elena smiled and let out a small sigh then playfully pushed him back.

"I love you, Adian and the possibility of our future."

"So does this mean yes"

"I'm not sure what it means, but I do know we both could use some sleep. Can I crash on the sofa?"

"Sofa?"

"Well I'm not just going to jump into bed with you Elena" he said wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Ha, that would be a first Mr. Salvatore."

"I'm on to you Miss. Gilbert, I know what you want".

He kissed her cheek, and then picked up the pillow she had thrown at him earlier. "Good night beautiful" he said as he walked out of her room.

Elena crawled under her blankets and finally realized Damon was right, she was in despite need of sleep.

At 3:30am Elena woke up hearing sounds coming from the baby monitor sitting on her nightstand.

"Come on man, what do you think goes on at 3-4 am? Its time to sleep." Adian was whimpering now instead of the scream Damon woke up too only moments earlier. He had given up the idea of the sofa for the rocking chair in Adian's room. Elena needed to sleep, and Damon wanted to be there if or when his blue-eyed baby boy woke up. He had fixed a bottle with Adian's pain meds and was now feeding him while rocking back and worth. "I don't know how your mommy does it buddy. I'm scared out of my mind, and I've only been with you for the last few days. I can't imagine doing this on my own. I don't want your mom to have to do take care of you all by herself anymore. I love both of you so much, but I'm not sure what I'm doing. So will you bare with me?" Damon looked down at his son who had fallen back asleep in his arms. "Just like your Mom, fall asleep when I'm pouring my heart out to you" a smile crept up on his face.

"I don't always fall asleep when your pouring your heart out" Elena said from the door way.

"Hey you, why are you up?"

Elena walked into Adian's room and held up the other end of the baby monitor. " I could hear you talking. You need to sleep too Damon. Come to bed with me"

"Like I said before Miss. Gilbert, I'm on to you"

"Damon, I'm too tired to play around, just come sleep."

Elena grabbed his hand and he followed her back into her room. They both climbed into bed, and soon enough they were asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The sun was peaking through the window in Elena's room waking Damon only a few hours after he'd followed her back to bed. He just stared at his Elena back in his arms. This was how it should be. Neither of them should ever have to wake up without the other. Elena began stirring in her sleep, then slowly blinking to see Damon staring down at her. "I love you"

"I love you too Damon."

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes to a baby. Yes to Adian, yes to you. I just need one thing from you Elena"

She couldn't help but smile and nod at him.

"Move home with me. I have this huge house that need a woman's touch, and have bedrooms to spare. Mystic Falls Hospital has the resources and wonderful doctors your father included to continue Adian's treatments. They also just finished a renovation to the maternity ward".

"Who would of thought the man who pushed me to leave Mystic Falls, would be asking me to move back with him."

"Lena, you know why" Damon was barley able to get those words out when Elena spoke again.

"I want to show you something", she jumped up and ran out of the living room. Before Damon could get up to follow her, she ran back into bed. She handed Damon a book titled "Seeking" by Marie Sommers. He opened it read the first line _" She was never looking for love, she never wanted it, but when it came knocking at her door, she couldn't' turn it away."_ She did it. Her novel was published. He looked up and smiled, "You are amazing Elena. I'm so proud of you." He put the book on the nightstand and gently pulled her to his lap.

Their lips found each other in seconds, and slowly Damon rolled Elena on to her back. "I've missed this," His lips returned to hers and the next thing they knew was their tongues had reunited. Damon's hands started roaming over Elena's body remembering every curve sending shivers through her. "Mama, Mama…" they heard stopping them dead in their tracks. "Wow, he has impeccable timing doesn't he" Damon laughed out rolling on to his back. "I'll be right back"

Elena carried Adian back to bed where she had left Damon. She laid him down in-between the two of them. "Ok, lets do it"

"Lena we can't do it now, we have company"

Again smacking him, she said "We will move home with you to Mystic Falls". Damon leaned in and kissed her before picking up Adian. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have a talk with my son, about his timing." He said smiling and walking out of the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Elena turned in her sleep, until she sprung up sweating and out of breath. This was her first night living/sleeping in the Salvatore Boarding house, and woke up to an empty space next to her. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stepped out onto the dark wood floor beneath her. As she got to the doorway she turned around to look at the room she now was sharing with Damon. It was extremely large, making the king size bed she just abandoned look so small. The moon, shined through the picturesque floor to ceiling windows. In that moment she forgot her son was sick and what had previously took her away from Damon. She just wanted to love them and take care of them.

"Shittt…" . Elena was quickly brought out of her trance.

Damon was hobbling out of Adian's room, which was at the end of the hall. Immediately she raced to see him and make sure her son was ok.

"What's going on?"

"F-me"

Damon was holding his left foot as he grabbed for the wall to get stable.

"Damon, what happened?"

"Toys, that's what happened."

Elena let out a sigh of relief, then a small giggle.

"I'm glad you find this so funny"

"Aww, I'm sorry Damon, but you're out here swearing like a sailor over toys"

"Not funny"

Elena now was laughing more at Damon. As she started to walk away back towards her new room, he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around.

"Ahh, you laugh huh? Lets really here you laugh.."

"Damon, no, please no…." Elena started pulling away and was now running towards the bedroom.

"Not so fast babe" he caught her now by the waist, and began tickling her.

"Damon, Damon"

"I love when you call my name," he joked around.

Before either of them knew it, they were back in their new room and falling back on their bed.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry for laughing at you"

"Miss. Gilbert, you know better than to laugh at a man when he's down."

Damon was now hovering above Elena, and brushed her chestnut locks from her face. He looked at her with love, ease, and now lust.

"I've missed this"

"Me too" Elena chocked out.

With those words, Damon took it upon himself to kiss her. It was a kiss different that what they'd experienced ever before. It was full of the past, the present and the future. It was sensual, loving, and promised they'd make it together.

"Lena. I love you" he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too" Elena said as she took his face in her hands and started to kiss him even harder.

Slowly Damon undressed her. He kissed every part of her body, starting with her neck, down her breasts, to her olive skinned stomach. He lingered on to her thighs. Elena gasped, causing Damon to stop.

"What's the matter"?

"Nothing" tears had started to form in her eyes.

"Elennnna" he drawled out. "Talk to me"

"Don't leave me again Damon. Don't leave us again. I can't handle it"

"I promise you, your stuck with me"

Elena pulled him back down to her, this time pushing the draw string pants he had on down past his hips. They knew as they looked into each other's eyes, there was no going back now. Damon positioned himself at Elena's entrance and with the most loving of movements he was inside her. They both felt how they were meant for each other, and how they wouldn't deny themselves from each other again. Damon sped up his trusts causing Elena to fall over the edge, and he followed shortly after. He pulled her up on his chest as they focused on bringing their breathing back to a normal pace.

There were no more words exchanged that night, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The shinning moon was replaced with the sun's rays as Elena woke up. Once again she was alone, but not for long as both her boys walked through the bedroom door.

"Hi"

"Say hi to mama"

Damon bent down as kissed her as he laid his son down next to his mom. Both of the boys had the same messy raven hair, which was adorable on both. More of an adorable look on Adian, and more of sexy look on Damon. They all laid down in bed, trying to forget about what the day meant. Today was Adian's 3rd round of chemo, and 1st at Mystic Falls General.

Damon glanced at the time, it was 9:03 am, it was time to get up and get ready. It was time to face reality once again.


	12. Chapter 12

Three weeks had past since Adian's last treatment at the hospital. Everything was going better than expected; he was strong like his parents. Elena and Damon had started to settle into a routine at the boarding house. Damon was back at work, and Elena even started to write again. They'd eat dinner together, play with Adian and love each other unconditionally.

Today was nothing out of the routine. Elena slowly stretched in bed, and glanced over to see the bathroom door open just a bit. The sound of the water spraying over Damon left her wanting to slip in behind him. Why not, she thought to herself? Damon wouldn't mind he'd rather enjoy the fact that she was opening up to him again. First she would go check on Adian. Elena threw the covers over to Damon's side of the bed, and skipped happily out of their room towards her sons.

Adian's room looked like it came straight out of a fairytale. The room was full of toys; Damon had gone all out when Elena agreed to move in with him. Being a Salvatore for Adian meant never having to want anything. Damon would make sure he was always two steps ahead. Elena looked down and her beautiful raven haired boy and couldn't help but brush the hair from his forehead.

Damon was in the shower thinking how lucky he was to get a second chance with Elena. The past month had been full of every emotion possible to man, and he was more than grateful to experience it all with the two most important people is his life. Suddenly he heard a scream of fear and sadness that pulled him out of his reflection. He jumped out of the shower almost tumbling to the wet ground, grabbed a towel and ran to the deafening sounds coming from his son's room.

"Elena?"

She was curled up sobbing in the corner of Adian's room holding locks of black hair.

"Shh, Lena, your going to wake him up." Damon pulled Elena upright and held her to his chest and started to walk them out of the room.

"Damon, his hair…" Elena was hyperventilating again.

"Elena, calm down your going to make yourself sick". He tried to be brave but he was having a hard time holding it together too.

Elena was more upset than Damon ever had seen, and he couldn't calm her down. He got up off their bed and searched for his phone. Locating it quickly he dialed the one person he knew that could help him right now.

"Gray, I need your help. Elena is inconsolable right now; I can't get through to her. She's hyperventilating".

"I swear to God Damon if you did something to hurt her"

"No, oh god no." Damon's voice started to choke up. "Adian's hair, it's falling out from the chemo"

"I'll be there shortly" the phone went dead.

"Mama…dada" came through loudly on the monitor next to their bed.

Elena was so out of it, the voice didn't even register in her head. She was in a dark place were all her dreams for the future were dead. Her son had cancer and she was just now seeing what it was physically doing to him.

Damon left her in the room alone; against all of his being did he leave her there. Adian was standing jumping in his crib. "Dada" he said smiling. He was a quick learner and knew Damon was his dad. With just a bit of coaching Damon got him to call him Dada. Damon looked at the little boy, who had pulled at his hair and handing it to his father like it was prize. The irony of the whole situation was all too much for Damon; he smiled and laughed at his son. He was both happy to see the smile on Adian's face, but felt like failure when he saw the hair was falling out of his head.

"Come here buddy, your mama needs you" Damon pulled Adian into a hug and swiftly moved back down the hall towards Elena. She sat on the bed, staring at the wall. "Mommy look who's here to see you" Damon said in the most jubilant voice he could muster at that moment. Elena had no reaction, she just stared.

"Damon?"

"Upstairs, Grayson!"

Grayson took the stairs 2 at a time and ran towards Damon's voice. He made it up to their room and walked in. Damon stood only feet from Elena holding Adian tightly in his arms. Adian smiled at the sight of his grandfather, and Grayson couldn't help but smile back.

"She won't talk, Gray, she won't even look at us" Damon forced out threw his teeth, knowing if he stated it any louder he'd break down.

"Damon, take Adian downstairs, let me talk to her"

All Damon could do was shake his head yes, and walked out of the room.

"Elena, sweat heart, come here" Grayson pulled Elena's face towards him and she seemed to come back from wherever her mind had wondered off to.

"Adian, Damon?" She started searching for the other two men in her life.

"Shh, they're downstairs", Grayson pulled her in for a hug. "Elena, everything is going to be ok. Don't think the worst. You have a tendency to do that"

"Well why shouldn't I Dad? I lost mom, I lost Damon, and now I'm losing Adian"

"Elena Marie Gilbert, stop it right now. Look at what you have in front of you. You have me, you didn't lose Damon and Adian isn't leaving you. Life hasn't always gone your way, I get that, but you can't give into your fears. You need to be strong and fight for your family. There is a terrified man downstairs with a smiling little boy, who has no clue why his mom didn't respond to him when he came into her room. Losing his hair is just part of this whole messed up process. He will get better, he will grow up and becoming stubborn like his mother. Let's hope to God, he doesn't get cocky like his father."

Elena let out a smile giggle. "Daddy, I love them. I love you. I just don't think I'm strong enough to do this."

"You are the strongest person I know Lena" Damon said as he stood in the doorframe with Adian in his arms.

"I'd agree with him, I may not particularly like him, but I agree with him," Grayson said as he hugged his daughter.

Adian was struggling to get down and run to his mom, so Damon did as he pleased. Adian ran over full speed towards his mom. "Mama, cars" He was so excited to show his mom the cars he found in the downstairs playroom. "Papa, cars" he showed Grayson.

"Hey baby" she smiled and kissed his head. Grayson followed suit, then got up and walked over to Damon.

They both just watch the woman of their life, slip into an unknown world of fear. She was stronger than both of them, but they needed to prove that to her.

"Gray, thank you."

Grayson patted Damon on the back and walked down stairs to pour himself a very much-deserved drink.

"Elena, babe, I love you" Damon kneeled down in front of her.

"I'm sorry Damon, I panicked"

"Nooo, Nooo, don't do that, don't take blame, it's ok Lena. I (kiss) love (kiss) you (kiss). Then he kissed her forehead then Adian's.

"We're going to get through this Lena. We're going to do this as a family."

Elena and Adian went down to the playroom as Damon met Grayson in the family room to consume a drink of his own.

"Damon, I know you love my daughter and my grandson."

"I do"

"Well I know this isn't the typical way of going about things, but you and Elena don't do anything typical, so here it is. When will you ask her to marry you?"

Scratch that, Damon was going to consume more than one drink of his own after this morning and now Grayson's question.


	13. Chapter 13

Grayson stood still as he studied the father of his grandson, and love of his Elena.

"You love her… I am correct aren't I" he spoke in between the sips of whiskey.

"That has never been a question sir. I love her, I love my son, and I love this idea of a perfect life with them. However I'm not that lucky to have that perfect life. I'm terrified that I wont live up to these expectations, that I can see in everyone's eyes"

"Damon, you need to let people see the good in you. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Elena upstairs, stop being scared of the what if's. Look what is right in front of you. Your family, your life may not be easy, but that what makes it worth it."

With that Grayson left, leaving Damon to think over their conversation. Hours passed and Damon just stood in front of the fireplace, staring. He knew he would never leave Elena, or Adian. However marriage scared him.

"Hey" came a small voice from the hall. Damon turned around to see Elena standing there with her arms wrapped around her frail frame.

"Hi"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Just thinking about us. Drinking, contemplating the future."

"Oh, I …"

"Do you want to know what I'm contemplating Elena?" Damon put is tumbler on the mantel and walked over to her. He moved the hair that was falling in front of her face behind her ear. Running is thumb over her lips; he just stared into her beautiful brown eyes. All Elena could do was nod her head yes.

"I never thought I'd have a little boy, that calls me dad. I never thought I'd have the love of my life living in my childhood home. I never thought I could be happy. I've always wanted what was best for you Lena, you were the one who taught me to laugh, to love, to have passion. I want you to have that fairytale that you deserve. I don't want Adian to be sick, I don't want you to be scared. I want to take all the pain I caused you away. I want to be with both of your forever, but I'm not good for you Elena. I'm going to do something stupid to screw everything up."

"Shh, Damon. I love you. I see the good in you. I see the way you love me, the way you love our son, the way you want us to live my fairytale together. No one's life is easy and we have had a few large bumps in the road, but we are in it together. We are bound to make mistakes, but that is what life is, a series of wonderful mistakes. "

"I love you babe," Damon said as he closed the distance between them. Their foreheads touched. "Elena, will you marry me"

Elena gasped and looked into the tear filled blue orbs.

He moved down to one knee and took out his mother's engagement ring, he gathered from his family safe after his conversation with Grayson. This ring was always meant for her. Even before his parents accident, before he pushed Elena away, his mother told him this was for the love of his life. Elena was that love. It was time he made the commitment to her, to their son, and their future.

"Elena? Did you hear me? Will you marry me, will you be my wife, my life, my everything?"

Tears flooded out of Elena's eyes, she couldn't control it. Her knees felt weak, and she collapsed to the floor with Damon.

In a shaky voice and trembling hands Elena spoke. "Yes. Yes Damon I'll marry you"

Damon pulled her up in his arms and kissed her not wanting to let her go.

"God, I love you Elena Gilbert" Then slipped the pear shaped diamond on her ring finger.

"I love you Damon… Oh my gosh, I'm going to be Elena Salvatore" she squealed.

"That is the best sounding name I have ever heard." Damon swung her around, kissing her passionately.

"Mama, Dada" they hear from the baby monitor. Adian must have woken up from his nap.

"I think he does this on purpose," Damon said with a small frown.

Elena pulled him with her up the stairs, but stopped, half way up.

"Damon, what did you and my dad talk about earlier?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" He smiled and walked further up the stairs towards Adian's room.

The men in her life would always keep her wondering.


End file.
